riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dyingbreath1/I CONSUME EMOTION IN THE CRADLE OF A DEAD GOD
The Incoherent Rambling of God: I CONSUME EMOTION IN THE CRADLE OF DEAD GOD CELESTIAL CINDERBLOCKS DROP WITH A NOD I AM THE SLIME ON THE SERAPH'S WING BURNING FLESH STARTS TO SING My God (scratch lyrics): I have for you a wall Of mortal puppets Chipping paint of an idol's facade The bullet of an ashen author My raging blood fades with My plastic pride A new Dead God A new Dead God A new Dead God A new Dead God My spear shines, the futile fire My thoughts are your lyre Glaring Forward With Fixed Eyes: "I am here, I am learned. I have Christ's almighty power and God's burning sword up my sleeve. What're you gonna do when our loving LORD comes down on you and burns your unworthy flesh? YOUR IMMORAL ACTIONS AND BLINDING ARROGANCE WILL BRING BURNING SULFUR UPON YOU FOR ETERNITY! I WILL BE THERE WITH A GRIN, SEEING YOU ACHE AND BURN BENEATH THE lord, CRYING IN AGONY, ON YOUR FILTHY FUCKING KNEES, ALL YOU WHORES, HEATHENS, FAGGOTS, SODOMITES! I HAD THE GRACE OF GOD IN MY SKULL WHEN I STONED MY FIRST DAUGHTER, THAT WHORE!! I HAD THE SAME GRACE WHEN I BURNED MY SECOND! I WANNA WATCH YOUR DEATH, SEE YOU REALIZE YOUR GREATEST MISTAKE BEFORE GOD SETS HORRIFYING FIRE TO YOUR FLESH! YOU WILL BE ON YOUR KNEES, HEATHEN! ON YOUR KNEES! BEGGING US FOR HELP, DESPERATE, STAGNANT, WASTED, SHAMEFUL, HOPELESS, POINTLESS, USELESS, INCINERATED, FACELESS, WRETCHING, TWITCHING, BURNING, COVETOUS, RUINED, CRUSHED, DEAD, HORRIFIED; HEARING THE TAUNT OF HEAVEN'S ETHEREAL CHORUS; WISHING FRUITLESSLY TO EXPERIENCE SALVATION!! I WILL BE THERE, YOU FILTHY SPAWN OF EVIL. I WILL WATCH YOU, AND LAUGH, AND EJACULATE! The LORD is so loving and liberating. You must accept his beautiful gift, his light, his protection. Become part of the luminous crowd of the saved, before it's too late. It's your choice. It's your choice. It's your choice." I AM LIGHT I AM FREEDOM I AM YOUR ONLY CHANCE I AM LOVE IN ITS ONLY FORM AN ORGASMIC, LUMINOUS TRANCE I WILL SEE YOU LYING THERE WHEN I ASCEND TO THE SKIES I EMBODY THE TRUE GOD LOOKING FORWARD WITH FIXED EYES I am staring, dazed at a new and blinding fork I possess a razor to clear out all my cork ANOTHER HORIZON MEANS NOTHING TO ME I'M THE PURVEYOR OF MERCY I'M NEVER GONNA LET YOU BREATH YOU SHOW ME HERESY YOUR KID’S FOREHEAD WILL BEAR MY SHIT GATHER, CHANTING, IN MY OLD PIT I HAVE YOUR TRUST AND YOUR NEW LIFE I HAVE YOUR BLOOD ON MY BLUE KNIFE I follow a seam to the light of the sun Giving way to a beam Under my thumb I SEE THE RAIN FALLING AS STONE KILLING MY GRAINS BURNING THEIR BONES Final song of a dying star: The sky closes in on the sun Its might crumbles into nothingness Sinking like a stone Dissolving like a bone Washed into the void As light starts to rot SEE MY FACE IN THE FOLD THREE VEINS CONVERGE INTO BLOOD Category:Blog posts